


The Fire Alarm

by RossLalonde



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fire Alarm AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossLalonde/pseuds/RossLalonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the fire alarm goes off at three in the morning, the entire building is evacuated. But maybe this misfortune could turn out to be a good thing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fire Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little thing because I can't focus on anything. Enjoy!

He didn't expect to be woken up at three o'clock in the morning by a fire alarm. Of course, you can't _really_ expect these kinds of situations. He bolted up and quickly slipped on the shoes near the edge of the bed. The distance between himself and the door was closed within a few seconds. It didn't take long to get downstairs with the rest of the people in the complex. It was like something out of the movies. Fire trucks were parked outside of the building, people up and down the block stood outside to see what exciting event was going on, and, of course, everyone was in their pajamas. 

He didn’t really know anyone else in the apartment complex, so he just stood off to the side as everyone huddle into their small groups to gossip about what they think happened. 

He pulled my hands up and across his chest, rubbing his arms to get warmer. It was December in Manhattan, so of course, it was freezing. He silently praised himself for grabbing slippers before evacuating as the snow began to melt and seep into my socks. 

"Well this is embarrassing." 

He jumped at the sudden comment beside him. It was a guy he’d only ever seen a few times before. He had messy blonde hair, a nice build, and incredibly striking blue eyes. He was pretty sure the stranger lived across the hall from him, but again, he didn't socialize with the people he lived with too much. 

It took him a second to realize he was talking to him and he quickly replied. "What's embarrassing?" 

"Well, it's not everyday you stand outside of a building allegedly on fire wearing nothing but your boxers." He replied with a wide smile, a small scar on his upper lip turning white as his lips stretched open. 

This is about the time he took notice to the fact that he was indeed wearing nothing except a pair of boxers, with little lightning bolts on them.

He felt himself blush, for no particular reason. "Oh shit!" Without thinking, he pulled off his New York State tee shirt and handed it to him. 

He smiled again and gladly took it, pulling it up and over his head with ease. It seemed a bit tight on him, but he supposed it was better than nothing. His head finally began to register that he was awake, and he started to take notice to the different features he had. He was incredibly handsome, and his build was more than he had originally thought. He was young, impossibly over twenty-five, and not much taller than he was, maybe around 5'11. And damn did he look good in that shirt. 

"Thanks, man. 'Preciate it." He held his hand out towards him. "Jason Grace." 

He smiled in return and took his hand in his own. "Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you, Jason." 

"Right back 'atcha." He turned his gaze to the apartment building and frowned. "I didn't smell any smoke on the way down, did you?" 

Percy thought about that for a bit. "Nah, I didn't. That's weird." He turned back to face him as Percy replied, and frowned. 

"Yeah it is... Maybe it was a prank?" He shrugged, and Percy shrugged in return. They both turned as a fireman came out of the building. 

"Alright, folks, false alarm. Everyone back inside." He shouted before headed back in. 

"Did I call it or what?" Jason said as he took a few steps. 

Percy did a quick jog to catch up with him. "Yeah, I'll give you props for that, Grace." He shook his head after he spoke. Percy shouldn't be talking to him like we're best friends after knowing him a whole five minutes. 

He laughed as we climbed the stairs. "Grace, huh? No one has called me that since college." 

"Where'd you go?" Percy found himself talking before he thought of what to say.

"As it happens, I went to NYS. Never saw you around their, though. What'd you major in?" 

"Marine biology. I've got a position down at the aquarium on 9th. It's not ideal, but it's a start." This guy was actually pretty cool. "You?" 

"Physics." He replied with a grin. "Not everyone's favorite subject, but I think it's killer." 

That's when they reached their floor, and eventually their apartments. 

"Well, it was cool meeting you, Jackson. Sucky circumstances, but hey, better than not at all." He gave Percy a wink, then yawned into his hand. 

Percy smiled and felt his cheeks grow warm. "You too, Jason. I'll see you around." 

Percy walked into his flat and closed the door behind him, leaning against it for a few seconds and letting out a sigh. Eventually, he got up and crossed to his bedroom. _'Not everyday you meet incredibly hot guys in their underwear.'_ Percy thought as he crawled into bed. Sleep hit him instantly, and it wasn't until the next morning that Percy realized his neighbor had taken his shirt with him. 

\-------------------------------------------

Saturday morning came way too early. Of course he slept in until about ten o'clock, but still. After a few minutes of laying in my bed and staring at the ceiling, Percy walked into the bathroom and started the shower. He went to take off his shirt when he realized he wasn't wearing one. Then his mind flashed to the image of Jason Grace, standing outside wearing Percy’s shirt and his boxers. He cursed himself silently as he pulled off his pajama bottoms. Percy showered quickly and wrapped a towel around his waist after drying off. 

The living room was nothing fancy. A blue leather couch and a matching recliner lay over on the far side of the room, the kitchen on the other. Percy had just pressed the small button on the coffee machine when he heard a knock at the door. Completely oblivious to the fact that he was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, Percy crossed the room and pulled the door open and was met face to face with none other than Jason himself. 

"Mornin'!" He said cheerfully, the shirt from last night draped around his neck. His gaze almost immediately fell to Percy’s torso. 

"How are you so cheery in the morning?" Percy said, with a tinge of embarrassment as he realized how he looked. _No going back now, Jackson._

"I, um, just came to return your..." He said as he trailed his eyes up Percy’s chest, and eventually meeting his eyes. "... Shirt." 

"Right, yeah, I forgot to get it back from you last night. I was just making some coffee. You wanna come in for a cup?" 

"If you're gonna stay dressed like that, how can I refuse?" He replied with a grin. 

Percy laughed and stepped aside to let him in. "Come in. I'm just going to change. Be out in a sec." He turned around and rushed into his bedroom, calling over my shoulder. "Help yourself to some coffee!" 

Once he got to the bedroom, Percy slammed the door shut. _Holy shit was he flirting with Percy?_ He crossed the room and threw on a blue v-neck and a pair of black jeans. 

The problem was that Percy didn’t really know how he felt in terms of sexuality. He had dated a girl named Annabeth a few years back, and he definitely liked that. But since they had broken up after graduation, he’d been leaning both ways. And really, it was impossible not to like Jason, regardless of if you liked guys or not. He was like a blonde superman, except funnier. 

Jason sat on the couch, looking around like he had come over a thousand times. He turned, stood up, and smiled at Percy when he entered, offering me the mug in his other hand. "I didn't know what to put in so I just left it black." 

Percy grinned and took it from him. "Thanks, man." He crossed the room the the kitchen and began pouring in enough cream and sugar to give an elephant diabetes. 

"Nice place you got here." 

Oh god. Here comes the awkward conversation. "Thanks. I don't really have time to personalize it, so it's pretty plain." Percy took a sip before replying. "You got anything planned for today?" 

Jason shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. "I might go see a movie or something. I hate going alone though, so I'll most likely just stay in." 

"I'll go with you!" Percy blurted out, immediately followed by a blush. "I mean, if you want someone to go with." 

Percy expected Jason to think he was weird for being so flustered. But instead of calling him out on anything, Jason set his mug down on the table and stood up, nodding. "It's a date then. I'll come back and get you at, say, 12-ish? We can grab lunch too, if you'd like." 

Percy’s cheeks grew hot as he nodded. "That sounds great." 

Jason smiled and walked to the door, opening it before turning back to Percy. "I'll see you then." And with that he walked out, closing the door quietly behind him.


End file.
